


The Sweetest Poison

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has found the antidote to what ails his daredevil heart, but can he survive the very poison he craves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Poison

Tony Stark had always been a daredevil, a rebel and wild child; he'd flirted with death several times, and danced with the devil on many occasions. But he'd never slept with either until now. And god, he was thinking that he was going to spend a lot of time in bed with the devil, and doing a helluva lot more than flirting with death. His body ached, and a few bite marks lingered across his chest, scratches ran down his back and chest, but damn.

He glanced beside him where the little monster was still sleeping. One of Loki's long legs peeked out from the comforter, and the way the sun hit that pale skin made Tony's mouth dry. His dark hair was a mess over his face, one hand holding onto the pillow to keep it over his face. Clearly, the devil was not a morning person.

"Hey sunshine, get up. We can't stay in bed all day. It's past noon already."

"I care not for what time it is," came Loki's sleep fogged voice.

"Yeah, well I do." he ripped the covers off of the bed, leaving Loki naked in bed.

Loki opened an eye, "I do not require insulation to remain asleep man of iron." he curled up.

Tony sighed; this was not going to go well. He ran a hand through his hair, "Come on, you need to get up."

"I will injure you if it results in your silence."

"That's the sweetest thing any one's ever said to me," Tony rolled his eyes, coughing when a pillow flew into his face. He sputtered out a feather; he had to remember Loki was a god, and gods could make even pillows hurt.

Loki, for all intents and purposes, didn't even look like he had moved. He was still faintly curled, eyes closed and breathing slow and even.

Tony sighed and rubbed his nose. Could you have your nose broken by a pillow?

He leaned down over Loki, "Sunshine, get up. I have meetings, people are going to be in the tower."

"And you would rather they not know that you have bedded a god?" Loki finally rolled over and the way he unfurled his body was torture for Tony.

Tony coughed, "Uh… yeah. Yeah, I'd rather keep that bit of information private."

Loki's wicked lips curved into a smile, "Then I would propose that you find an alternate location for your meeting."

Tony was getting frustrated. He couldn't believe that he HAD bedded a god. A male god. And now the god was taunting him, arousing him and driving him out of his mind. He wanted to punch, kiss and strangle the infuriating man all at once. "Loki, don't you have things to do? People to torment? Planets to conquer?"

Loki's gaze darkened and Tony immediately backed away. This was not going to be good.

"Oh, planets to conquer have I?" Loki rose from the bed, ever muscle in his body a predator as he rounded on Tony, "People to torment have I?"

"Yeah, well, you're a busy guy." Tony quirked a nervous smile, but Loki's gaze stayed firm.

"Well perhaps the first to suffer my torment will be a man of iron." Loki advanced on Tony.

Tony put the bar between himself and Loki, "Haven't I suffered enough? I mean, come on…I've had to put up with your brother and Rogers."

Loki's gaze darkened further at the mention of Thor and Tony mentally cursed. Trying to talk to him was like walking around in a mine field. One word, one false step and he'd set off a terrible chain reaction. And this morning, Tony was a damn klutz.

"Oh yes, what a terrible fate. To put up with my brother and be hailed as a hero among your civilization. You must suffer tremedously."

"I'm a tough guy."

"You're a masochist."

Tony sputtered, "A what?"

Loki smirked, "You crave fear, pain. You wish to stare into the abyss and laugh, touch the darkness just enough for a burn. You want to hurt and suffer Tony Stark."

Tony nearly choked, "Uh… I think maybe you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning sunshine."

"Why else would you bed me?" Loki stopped advancing on Tony, "I give you what you crave… and you will come crawling back for it."

"Now, listen here, just because we've done this a couple of tim-"

"Is that what purpose I serve now?" Loki cut him off, "A thrill ride? A little jolt of fear? Just enough to tide you over until the next time?"

"Now, Loki, come on, you're way over thinking this."

"Oh, am I? Who is the one that constantly pushes for more danger? Not I. Who is the one that has instigated every one of our relations? Not I, Tony Stark."

"Now, look if you're trying to say I forced you-" he was cut off by Loki's hand suddenly around his throat. He choked as his feet left the ground and he stared into the very dark green eyes in front of him.

"I am a drug to you, am I not?"

Tony shook his head adamantly, "You're….my…..antidote…" he gasped out.

The hand released his throat and Tony fell to the ground. He got back up to his knees, peering up at Loki, "You're the antidote that makes all of that shit feel alright. But… like always, I think my antidote is a poison too… cause baby, you sure as hell can't be good for my health."

Loki's brow furrowed, "I…do not understand."

Tony laughed as he got back to his feet, "That makes two of us."

He kissed the stunned god's cheek, "I'll move the meetings… but you better be waiting for me tonight…to make up for it."

Loki didn't look convinced but he nodded, "I will be here."

Tony didn't look back as he left the room to begin preparing to move all of his meetings for the day. He was bedding the devil, playing with poison, and Tony Stark loved every inch of him.


End file.
